The National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP) is an NCI-funded clinical trials cooperative group for cancer treatment and prevention and control research. The group has a more than 40-year history of conducting large-scale controlled treatment trials that have improved the outcome for patients with breast or colorectal cancer and have provided a better understanding of tumor biology. In 1992, the NSABP extended its research agenda to include cancer prevention trials. The NSABP has been a CCOP Research Base since the inception of the CCOP Program and 45 CCOPs and 8 MBCCOPs currently list the NSABP among their research bases. CCOP participation in NSABP treatment and prevention trials is substantial; approximately 30% of NSABP accrual is attributable to CCOP investigators. This application requests continued funding for the NSABP to continue as a CCOP Research Base for the period of June 1, 2012, through May 31, 2017. During the proposed grant period, the NSABP will 1) continue to design and implement multi-institutional cancer treatment and prevention and control clinical trials; 2) analyze, report, and publish the results of current NSABP studies; 3) implement recruitment mechanisms and procedures to achieve adequate accrual and foster the participation of women and minorities in NSABP clinical trials; 4) maintain data collection, data monitoring, and quality control procedures that are in compliance with federal guidelines; 5) monitor CCOP performance through ongoing quality assurance programs; and, 6) continue the integration of CCOP investigators into the overall functioning of the NSABP. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Breast and bowel represents a major public health issue with a combined incidence of 361,530 cases in the United States in 2010 and more than 96,140 deaths attributed to the cancers. The NSABP has a 50+ year history of conducting high quality cancer, treatment, prevention, and control clinical trials that have substantially improved the survival and the quality of life of individuals with these diseases. This application will allow th NSABP to continue this important research that has the potential to impact the care of women and men in the United States and around the world.